The World Turned Gray
by Dragonchaser4ever
Summary: Naruto was going through life without any complaints that was until a certain raven haired Uchiha showed up. Then Naruto's world gets turned upside down, and considering it's a sasunaru story the question isn't will they get together? it's how!
1. The First Encounter

**Chapter 1: The first encounter**

"Naruto, hurry up you'll be late for school!" yelled Iruka from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Naruto yelled back from his bedroom, trying to put on a pair of pants by hoping on one foot, "I just need to brush my teeth."

Naruto finally made it to his bathroom with his pants on properly. He looked in the mirror to see a blond, spiky haired boy with sapphire blue eyes staring back at him. Naruto quickly brushed his teeth, then headed downstairs grabbing his orange backpack on the way.

"What happened?" Iruka asked once Naruto finally made it to the kitchen, "I thought you wanted to be on time for your first day back?"

"Yeah, hehe, sorry I kinda slept in," Naruto said sheepishly, "On accident!" he defended quickly.

"Well eat up you don't want to miss your bus."

Naruto quickly inhaled his bacon, eggs, and toast. Once he was done he headed for the door. "Bye Iruka-sensei! Thanks for breakfast." And he was outside.

Iruka is Naruto's adoptive father and old elementary school teacher but Naruto never got out of the habit of calling him sensei.

Naruto made it to the bus stop just before the bus arrived and he quickly hopped on and looked for a seat. He spotted his oldest and best friend Kiba, so Naruto made his way over to him.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto said sliding into the seat next to him.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba yawned.

"Tired?" Naruto asked half laughing.

"Mmm just a little, stayed up to late last night. Didn't get enough sleeeep," he yawned again.

"Wow Kiba what were you _doing?_" Naruto asked slyly, "More like who were you doing?"

"What?" Kiba practically yelled making people stare, "I did no such thing!" he added in a quieter voice, "I was playing video games."

Naruto laughed, "Calm down Kiba I was only joking. So how was your summer?"

"Fine completely normal you know, nothing special, lots of video games though. How bout you?"

"Pretty much the same Sakura was on vacation the whole time so I never saw her. It was mainly just relaxing and playing video games."

"And drawing? Of course Naruto?" Kiba asked only half joking.

"Of course Kiba."

" You bring any of your new pictures to school?"

"No."

"Too bad, but oh well. So what your schedule look like?"

Naruto pulled out his schedule and they compared.

"Looks like we only have Algebra together, sucks!"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. He hated not having Gym with a friend because it gave him no reason to slack off, considering how athletic he was. But he'd find out later today if he had gym with any of his friends, it didn't matter who, except Bushy Brows who tried way to hard.

Page Break ^.^

They finally reached school, so Kiba and Naruto made their way to the lunch room to meet up with their friends from last year.

In the cafeteria everyone was huddled around the same table they claimed last year in 9th grade. Naruto felt proud to say he had a lot of close friends, good friends at that. They didn't use him and were very loyal even if he wasn't that close to all of them. They would never laugh or hurt someone when they were being totally honest and serious. Like last year when half way through the year Kiba announced he was gay. No one laughed they completely supported him and even asked if there was someone special, there wasn't.

"Hey guys," Naruto said cheerily to the table at large. Nine faces looked back at him and a general "Hi Naruto, Hi Kiba" was returned. "So where are Sakura and Ino?" Naruto asked noticing who wasn't there. Who was there were Rock Lee, Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Chouji, Tenten and Shino.

"No idea," Tenten answered. She was sitting next to Neji, her boyfriend. Actually almost everyone on the group was a couple.

The couples were Naruto and Sakura, Gaara and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, and Chouji and Ino.

"Ino went to the bathroom," the ever observant boyfriend Chouji announced.

"Ok, and Sakura?" Naruto asked again.

"D-don't know probably n-not arrived at school yet." Hinata said. Her stuttering has improved quite a lot, probably from the relationship no one saw coming. Gaara asked her last year and she said yes. It had the great effect of making Gaara a little nicer and Hinata a little tougher.

"Oh ok," Naruto said a little put-out.

"Aww does Naruto miss his girlfriend?" Kiba teased.

"And what if I do?" Naruto asked a little defensively. "Nothing." Kiba laughed.

They argued until the bell rang and that snapped them out of there arguing. Saying goodbye to the others they headed to Algebra.

Page Break :3

Naruto's first two bells went by in a blur. In Algebra Kiba slept while Kurenai-sensei explained the rules and behavior she expected them to follow. Naruto noticed the second thing on the list was sleep during class.

In Chemistry Naruto did his everything he could to avoid, the creepy teacher, Orochimaru-sensei's gaze. All summer Naruto had been hoping not to get Orochimaru for his chemistry teacher. Things didn't exactly work out, not only did he get Orochimaru-sensei none of his friends did. Now he had to deal with the child molester on his own.

Page Break I choose you *pokemon ball*

Gym class was more exciting than his other classes for a few reasons, one it was gym class. Another was there was a new kid in class. Naruto could tell he was new because he had never seen him before and it was a small school, but what made Naruto notice the new kid was the weird duck butt shape of his hair.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard someone yell and he looked around for the voice he recognized. Sakura popped out of seemingly no where and hugged him.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto said enthusiastically, "How are you?"

"I'm good! So good! I want to tell you all about my summer! We went to New Zealand! Can you believe it? It was so beautiful! I wish you could have been there. I missed you sooooooo much! But don't worry I took pictures just for you! Now you can feel like you were there as well! Maybe some day we can go together! Wouldn't that be so awesome? Just you, me, and the beach, so romantic! Anyway how was your summer?" Sakura said all this very fast and without taking a single breath but Naruto didn't mind. He liked having a girlfriend as energetic as himself.

"It was good. I didn't do to much. I played video games with Kiba. Oh and this one night Kiba and I snuck out and broke into the Okimora cemetery. It was super spooky we stayed there all night and told ghost stories. I almost made him pee his pants! HaHa!" Naruto said slower than Sakura and with breaths but just as enthusiastically.

"Well that sounds fun!" she said half laughing though Naruto couldn't tell it was fake. She was about to say more when Gai-sensei started talking.

He told everyone about the gym policy and how much the uniforms cost. Then he took role and realizing the duck butt was a new student had him go to the front of the 'class' and introduce himself.

"Hi," said the boy in a bored yet very smooth and deep voice, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke I just moved here from Tokyo."

There were many ooo's from the bleachers many kids were born in the small town of Konoha and had never been to a big city like Tokyo so the new kid held quite a fascination. Though it seemed more with the girls who Naruto heard chattering behind him at how 'hot' the new kid was.

Naruto was watching the duck butt. Then all of a sudden he turned around and smirked at Naruto, who quickly glared back. Naruto didn't think he was gonna like this Uchiha.

Page Break *.* oooo shiny!

After gym was lunch which was always fun. Naruto sat with his friends at their designated table. The whole group talked about insignificant stuff except Gaara who only spoke when spoken to. And whenever anyone would kiss the rest of the group would cover their faces and make fake ew noises.

Sakura hadn't kissed Naruto all through lunch so he thought something was wrong. He had made sure to compliment her lots and let her ramble about her trip to New Zealand. But no matter how many times she said she missed him it didn't seem that way.

"Hey Sakura wait up," said Naruto after lunch.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked stopping halfway out the door.

"I just wanted to talk. One on one you know."

"Oh ok." she said smiling, her smile was again fake, not that Naruto noticed.

Once they got into the supposedly deserted hallway Naruto turned to Sakura.

"So, Sakura I was uh, just wondering why you didn't kiss me at all during lunch. You do remember we're dating right?"

"Oh Naruto silly," she giggled, "Of course I know we're dating. I just don't like PDA ok? Especially in front of our friends who 'ew' every time someone kisses."

"Oh ok. That makes sense."

"See you had nothing to worry about," She said as she stepped in closer. Then she slowly gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Bye Naruto. See you after school."

"yeah see ya." Naruto responded a little tipsy. He watched her walk away. Little did either of them know Sasuke had seen the whole conversation and had his own views on their relationship.

"She's using you, ya know," said Sasuke walking up to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said, en noticing the raven he added, "How would you know Uchiha-kun?"

"Well isn't it obvious. Only a dobe wouldn't notice such an obvious parasite."

"Don't call me a dobe and don't call Sakura a parasite!" yelled Naruto 'Gawd this guy got under his skin.'

"It's just the cold hard truth. I would break up with her if I were you, dobe."

"I told you not to call me that! And what would you know anyway, you you Teme!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you dobe," said Sasuke as he started to walk down the hall.

"Teme!" Naruto whispered once Sasuke was out of his site. Then he headed to class.

I'm a Page Break Fear Me!

The rest of the day Naruto realized that the only afternoon class he didn't have with the Teme was 6th bell. They shared Japanese with Kakashi-sensei and Japanese History with Asumi-sensei. Naruto got a break in study hall but there he was gain in art class with Jiraiya-sensei.

As Naruto was walking to his locker he noticed the raven walking behind him. Again.

"Oh My Gawd! Would you stop following me!" Naruto turned round to yell at Sasuke.

"I'm not following you, I'm going to my locker. You do remember that are lockers are right next to each other." Sasuke responded calmly.

"Fine." Naruto huffed turning back around.

Page Break :D

"Ok now your definitely following me," Naruto yelled again as he headed to the bus, Sasuke was again behind him.

"I'm not following you. I'm going to my bus."

"Oh yeah? What's your bus number?"

"13."

"But that's my bus and you weren't on it this morning."

"That's because my brother drove me this morning."

"I don't believe you."

"Well believe it." (haha believe it!)

"Humph! I don't know how but you did this on purpose."

"Yeah sure I did, now walk dobe."

"Teme!"

Just as Naruto tried to turn back around he tripped and landed on Sasuke. Before either of them could stop it their lips met. And for only a few seconds the world around them turned gray and they were the only ones still colored in. Then Naruto stepped back took two seconds to look at Sasuke, then he ran.


	2. Jealousy

**Ch. 20 Jealousy**

Naruto was running to the bus. He was melting inside completely falling apart. His mind was racing, the only thought running through his head was, 'What was that? What the hell was that?'

When Naruto got to the bus Kiba took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You look like you saw a ghost!"

"Nothing's wrong, I didn't see a ghost." 'I kissed and Uchiha much, much worse.'

"I know you didn't, it's an expression. Seriously something must be wrong."

"NO! Nothing is wrong!" Naruto practically shouted.

"Ok, ok, Dude calm down," Kiba said looking genuinely worried now.

"Sorry," Naruto said deflating after the look on his friends face, "I didn't mean to yell."

"Jeez, what has got your boxers in a bunch?"

Naruto thought of what would be best to tell his best friend, he was after all his best friend and he knew after shouting he would have to say _something_, just exactly what he would say he wasn't sure. He didn't want to get laughed at.

"Uchiha!" he stated firmly, and as though his name was some sort of trigger or button, Sasuke got on the bus.

"What about him?" Kiba asked obviously not noticing that _he _had just walked on.

"Well," Naruto started not sure if he could keep talking about Sasuke now that Sasuke was so close, but then their eyes met and Sasuke winked. That's when Naruto decided he could say anything he wanted about the Sasuke-Teme (obviously not the kiss), "He's a stalker!"

"What?" Kiba asked more confused.

"Well you see Uchiha-Teme is in four of my classes, showed up when I was trying to talk to Sakura, followed me to my locker then bus until I ran for it! I swear he must be gay or something." Naruto said not breaking eye contact. 'Take that Sasuke-Teme!' Naruto was sure Sasuke had heard him, 'you'll be called gay by tomorrow!' Funny thing was Sasuke didn't seem worried even though he had heard every word Naruto said.

"Hmm well lets think about this Naruto. No need to make assumptions about someone you don't know."

Obviously Kiba was gonna defy Naruto's perfect logic! "What's there to think about?"

"Well if you call him gay now, by tomorrow everyone will think so. A perfect rumor for all the guys who feel like Uchiha-kun is stealing there girlfriends. I mean he is pretty hot," Kiba said logically.

"Haha ew! Kiba! Maybe you two should get together!" Naruto said very loudly making everyone stare, Kiba turned red.

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Haha why?"

"Because everyone is staring!"

"So?"

"So it's embarrassing!"

"But Kiba you do more embarrassing things than admit you're gay on a bus full of people."

Now Kiba was a tomato.

"Haha Kiba your face is so cute when it's red!"

* * *

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat. Not only were a bunch of girls staring at him but Kiba was touching _his_ Dobe. Ok so he wasn't _his_ quite yet, but he soon will be! Then Naruto called the blushing bafoon cute! Cute! As if that dog boy could ever be cute!

There conversation started talking about him, which Sasuke was fine with, all he needed was Naruto to acknowledge his existence. But then they started to talk about Sasuke and the dog boy hooking up, as if, which led to Kiba admitting he was gay which led to Naruto calling him cute!

Now Sasuke was pissed and Naruto wasn't talking about him anymore. How could he just forget that kiss? Hadn't he felt it too? The feeling of being the only two people in existence right then.

Of course he felt it too. Why else would he run? Otherwise he would've yelled profanities at Sasuke and, blame him, call him a stalker on more time then walk away.

Sasuke smiled, he liked how much he already knew about his Dobe. Though he wouldn't admit it was because Naruto was easy to read.

Sasuke decided then that he would simply confront Naruto tomorrow, then everything would be settled. He just had to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto was lying on his bed thinking about _that_ kiss, how could he not? That feeling of being the only two people in existence right then. It was something he never felt before.

Never before, not with Sakura not with the dare and spin the bottle people he kissed when he was younger. No one!

So now he was trying desperately to figure it out. The only reason he could think of that was different between that kiss and all the others was Sasuke was a guy. Maybe that happened when one boy kissed another boy. With that comforting thought Naruto drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto was shaking. Last night he felt fine thinking that special kiss could be explained because Sasuke was another guy, but now he realized that it wasn't enough to just say that was the reason he had to be sure, which meant he had to test out his theory. That would involve kissing another guy. Again!

Naruto got onto the bus. He spotted Kiba and started making his way over to him. During his way to long walk across the bus, Naruto considered testing his theory by kissing Kiba. He would be the quickest solution, but the thought of kissing Kiba wasn't appealing. Plus Kiba was actually gay what if he took Naruto serious and thought he liked him, that could even be why Kiba hated Sakura so much! Because he liked Naruto.

"H-Hey Kiba!" Naruto said trying for his usual enthusiasm but the look on Kiba's face told him he failed.

"Hey, what's wrong you look all shaken?" Kiba said looking genuinely worried.

"Oh, Nothing," Naruto said, trying for nonchalant.

"You've been acting weird since you got on the bus yesterday, Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, yeah no worries! I am so fine!" Then an idea came to him, "Hey Kiba you kiss boys, right?"

Kiba turned bright red, "Uh, well I haven't yet actually. I mean I'm not dating anyone so who would I kiss?"

"Mmm good point."

"What makes you ask? That's not really normal. Thinking about kissing boys, Naruto?"

"W-what? No!" Naruto was bright red and he knew his argument wasn't very convincing, "I just… I just thought maybe you finally had a boyfriend!"

It was Kiba's turn, again, to blush, "Well, uh, no I don't bu-"

"Well I'm sorry for your non-existent love life. We should get you a someone!"

"Um, no I don-"

"If you had to kiss any boy in this school who would it be?"

"Shino," he answered automatically then added, flustered, "Or that new kid, uh, Sai."

"Hm, well, the boyfriend search is on!" Naruto yelled just as Sasuke walked onto the bus, he stiffened for just a moment then headed to his seat.

* * *

Naruto had been searching all day, and finally found out Sai was in his art class. Naruto had bugged Kiba until he told Naruto why he liked Sai. Apparently Sai was good looking and a really good artist. It sounded to much like Naruto for Naruto's liking, but was a sufficient answer.

When Naruto walked into art class he instantly spotted Sai, not a difficult task, who was the only one drawing among the whole group chatting. Except Sasuke, who was watching Naruto, and did watch him, for the whole class! Oh well, Naruto had bigger problems.

How was he suppose to kiss Sai and make it look like an accident? He could always trip again, but there was always the possibility they wouldn't kiss and Naruto would look like a klutz. All through class he was thinking of ways to kiss someone on accident, but all the ways he could think of were to difficult considering they were infact accidents.

By the end of class Naruto was freaking out, and his drawings suffered for it, though no one but the teacher noticed.

"Naruto are you feeling ok?" Jiraiya asked, Sasuke's head snapped up.

"Yeah, sensei, I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you're drawings aren't as good as they usually are."

"What are you talking about sensei?" Sai cut in, "His drawings are fabulous." Then the bell rang so Jiraiya didn't get a chance to respond.

Outside of the class Naruto caught up with Sai, 'Now or never!' he thought.

"Hey, Sai, thanks for the complement on my drawings. Though they really were kinda bad."

"Of course they were," Sai said turning around, with a creepy smile on his face.

"Huh?"

"Well, they were awful, especially compared to mine."

"Then why did you compliment them?"

"So sensei would stop talking to you."

"Oh, well. Okay," said Naruto, Sai was getting on his nerves so before the conversation could continue Naruto tried to trip, but Sai caught him.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah!" 'Damn!' Then before anything else could happen he kissed Sai jst as Sasuke walked out of the classroom.

Naruto pulled away, looked at Sai and ran. All he could think of this time was 'That was different! That was definitely different!"


	3. Confusion Sets In

**Confusion Sets In**

Why? Naruto kept asking himself. Why?

Why were the two kisses different? They were both boys, so they should be the same, right? But since they were different then Sasuke had to have something Sai didn't, but what?

These questions were circling around n his head, as he lay on his bed. Echoing back and forth just so he wouldn't get any sleep. He wished his brain would just shut up! He couldn't stand thinking of Sasuke any more. He wanted that kiss to never have happened, but some very cruel inner part of him was very glad it had happened. He wished that would shut up too!

Naruto stayed up late into the night not finding any suitable answers to his topsy-turvy echoing questions. He eventually gave up, deciding that his brain was to cruel to be of any help and to tired for that matter. So he slowly fell asleep, and his very last thought of the night was one he would never remember, coming from that inner part of him asking "How is Sasuke feeling right now?"

* * *

Sasuke was passing his room, he couldn't sleep, how could he possibly sleep after _that_. He wasn't listening to the sun anymore cause he brain had decided for him, it was not time to sleep! Naruto _his_ Naruto kissed the pale, creepy smiling new kid, **Sai**. God he hated that name, how could this happen?

Of course Sasuke knew that Naruto was gay, but Sai?**Sai**?Why did it have to be **Sai**? Didn't Naruto feel the special something between him and Sasuke? Sasuke was so confused, he couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes he saw Naruto step forward and kiss. It made his chest hurt.

He didn't think he would ever sleep again.

No matter hwhat he tried to reason he could not rap his head around why Naruto would want to kiss **Sai**.

**Sai, Sai, Sai, **_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto._

Their names didn't fit!

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto._

Their names fit! They were meant to be, there were so many signs! Couldn't Naruto see? Sasuke needed to talk to Naruto tomorrow, set him straight. That's all Sasuke could think to do before falling into a very restless sleep.

* * *

**~TOMORROW~**

Naruto was avoiding him! Sasuke could see it plain as day. He hadn't actually noticed when he was watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye, but when he wanted to speak to him, oh it was plain as day!

In the morning on the bus he made Kiba move seats to avoid him. Off the bus he walked (because it wasn't technically running) away very quickly. Now it was lunch and Naruto seemed to be very purposely not looking at Sasuke. Sasuke had to do something immediately.

"Uzamaki-kun, can we talk?" Sasuke asked as nice as he could with the image of Naruto kissing Sai still in his head.

Naruto looked up with a glare and maybe some other emotion that Sasuke couldn't identify, "Why _Uchiha-kun_?"

"Because I have a question I need to ask you in private."

"Why does it have to be private?"

"Oh that was for your benefit. I have no problem talking about the k-" Naruto jumped up and covered Sasuke's mouth.

"I'll come! I'll come! Gawd! #!*% Teme!"

So on that happy note they walked off to the courtyard.

"What is it, Teme?" Naruto snapped turning around.

"Well you've been acting strange, like that kiss never happened and I want to know why," Sasuke said fed up with Naruto's attitude.

"Why? Because…" Naruto started, then stopped obviously needing time to think, Sasuke waited smirking, because he knew that meant Naruto didn't have a good reason, Sasuke was sure he'd win this one.

"Because," Naruto started again, "it wasn't a real kiss, I just tripped. That's not a kiss."

"Well, our lips met, that is a kiss in the dictionary, just look it up. We kissed deny it our not it still happened."

"Yeah but it was accidental kiss so it doesn't matter in the end, that kiss had no meaning to me and it shouldn't to you either because you don't know me, I don't know you either. That 'kiss' meant nothing!"

Sasuke was shocked, he could not believe that kiss had really meant nothing to Naruto, he hadn't felt it. Sasuke was more hurt than he'd ever admit, or show for that matter, "You're right I don't know you. But that doesn't mean I can't feel something when I kiss you. Did you really not feel it?"

Naruto paused, but Sasuke couldn't tell what the emotion on his face was, it was gone too quickly. Naruto was back to Naruto, "Feel what? I didn't feel anything. That must just be your homo reaction to kissing me! Ha!"

That laugh really #!*% off Sasuke and he didn't know why, but it _really _irked him, "Oh yeah? My homo reaction? Well, homos normally kiss other men, right? Without tripping?" Naruto nodded a fraction, seemingly confused to what Sasuke was getting at, "Well then if I'm the homo why did I see _you_ kiss Sai outside of our Art class yesterday?"

Naruto was shocked, and scared Sasuke could tell by the look on his face, Sasuke was very proud.

"I- I didn't kiss him ok, I tripped again that's all."

"Really? Well then why did you very deliberately _step_ forward?"

"I- I- … Okay fine I didn't tripped! It was a dare! Kiba dared me!"

"Oh? So if I ask Kiba he'll tell me he dared you?"

" #!*% ! No, why would he tell you anything? You're not friends! Just because your both gay doesn't mean anything! Ha!"

Again with that laugh! Sasuke couldn't take it anymore! He snarled and pushed Naruto up against a wall, whispering their faces very close together, "I think you should stop calling me gay it might have some even worse repercussions than this."

Naruto had that look in his eyes again, Sasuke took a good look and then the realization hit him. Fear. Naruto was _scared _of Sasuke. Sasuke let go and Naruto slid to the floor all the fight taken out of him. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he had scared Naruto. It was no wonder Naruto was avoiding Sasuke, he was scared of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to do, he looked down and saw Naruto trembling, actually trembling. Sasuke couldn't take it.

He ran.

* * *

Sasuke avoided Naruto from that movement on it had been a week, and he hadn't even allowed himself to look at Naruto, though he had on multiple occasions even though he beat himself up about it later.

Sasuke couldn't hurt Naruto again, so he had to say away, no matter how much it hurt him to do so, he knew it was the right decision for Naruto's sake.

* * *

Naruto didn't like thinking about that day, even though it had been a week, but he couldn't stop. The thoughts kept running through his mind no matter how hard he tried to tell them to shut up! For some reason his mind seemed to like Sasuke, but _he_ didn't!

Naruto hated that day because of the feelings Sasuke had invoked from his old school where everyone had hated him, they had threatened him daily. He thought it would be over when he moved, and it had, until Sasuke. Naruto had immediately hated Sasuke, but he hadn't thought he was capable of evoking that emotion from Naruto. It had hurt and he didn't know why.

Sasuke never came back, not that day and not days later. It seemed Sasuke was avoiding Naruto and Naruto was totally fine with that.

Or was he?

Naruto was still dwelling on the kiss that had no explanation. Also he felt a very strange feeling when he realized that Sasuke was avoiding him and he didn't know what it was or why he felt it, but it was there.

So Naruto was now constantly catching himself looking at Sasuke without even knowing it. He would reprimand himself and remind himself he didn't care what Sasuke did but nothing changed, and Naruto was worried he was going crazy!

Naruto needed this to end! And he thought the source of everything came from that one kiss that made the world turn gray. So Naruto had to find the reason for the kisses unnatural sensation. He started the search.

And he started in the most natural place for him, his past.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so late and short! it's not really what i wanted to post either. Writing it was driving me crazy! I'm also really worried that there are a lot of errors. So if you see any let me know! I'll try to update faster next time. I just had so much going on before! So i apologize again! Hope it was good enough, it's actually kinda filler. So review pretty please! 3 i love you all! oh and cookies for all reviewers!**


End file.
